


take me home country roads

by PunchSystem



Series: hope county after 10pm [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Praise Kink, dubcon, he has a shitty sense of morals and a lotta issues, he persuades them to fuck him and then let him got but also wants to loose control because, im really bad at tagging porn tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunchSystem/pseuds/PunchSystem
Summary: "You want us to finish you off? You think you deserve this?" He shudders and realizes he doesn't, whines for it anyway.





	take me home country roads

There were too many Voices speaking with each other, to him, praise and insult alike. The praises were a surprise, even if it was mostly coming from the ones who were fucking him, telling him that _he was born to do this_ and _might as well breed him, Jacob is going to appreciate the strong genes._ He should feel disgusted and humiliated, which he was, in some way, but then someone started to stroke his dick again and whispered in his ear that if he continued like that, continues being _a good boy_ , they make sure the rest of the cleansing John has planned for him, will go down smoother. Part of him wondered why they called this a cleansing when he feels dirtier than before.  
He knew it was a lie too, if John knew how he acted, _they_ acted, he would drown them in the Henbane River.  
Hurk told him that Sex was frowned upon in the Cult, procreating was one thing, but Lust is a sin and should be burned out of their minds. So either they let loose knowing that the humiliation will keep him quiet, or they don't value all the rules Joseph gave them. He could have sworn he saw Lust carved into one of the Guy's Arm and if his mouth wouldn't have been busy, he would have laughed at the Irony.

The man finished inside him, making him leak semen down onto the table and the cold breeze made him feel repulsed when another one took his place. His wrist ached, partly because they are buried under his heavy weight, behind his back, and also because the rope is too tight, cutting of his circulation, making them numb and pulsing at the same time. But both the pain, and the way his air is cut off when the next Woman starts riding him give in to the throb between his legs, and its so, so wrong. He shouldn't enjoy it, he knows his erection was a pure physical Reaction at the beginning. Couldn't help to leak pre-crum when the first fingers pressed against his prostate, surprisingly considerate. And there was the other thing that gave him goosebumps, hair in his neck rising upwards, cheeks burning hot: Most of them, no matter how rough Jacob trained them to be, took their goddamm time. They even prepared him, for fucks sake. It was Bliss-Oil, which wasn't exactly the _to-go_ Choice, but it was Oil notherless and helped him to take their dicks with more ease. Sure it was partly humiliation and manipulation, that if he enjoyed it, it will prove them right about his sin's, but the bliss was getting to his head, slowly and steady, making him lift his hips when the hand retreats, and moan when the Woman pulled his head back, giving him more space to work on. It was like a fair, people surrounding the main Attraction, being patient as they can be, and repeating until they got sick of it. Just knowing that this affects them as much as it does him makes his breathing go faster.

Tights tied to the table legs, which was way to small for his whole body anyway, head hanging off the edge, and his calves cramping because the table corners pressing into them. A gun was also pushed against his temple, not as firm as before, but still a silent threat not to even think about biting, or make an attempt to escape, because whatever kind of patience they gave him, they can unleash hell on him if they chose to. They played this like a game, and god, he wished he wouldn't enjoy it too much, because his head might be clouded with ecstasy and pleasure, but his body slacked with fatigue, a silent prayer for sleep, knowing that his morals are sinking with every passing minute.

After all, it was his exhaustion that caught him off guard. 

Everyone had some kind of trouble, someone who knew someone who _might_ could be useful to the resistance after they got that someone out of danger. So, he ran from Point A to B, from B back to A and from there he ran into enemy territory, barley managing to get out of there alive. He was tired. Tired of people left and right trying to drown him and making him pay for his sins, tired of people always finding themselves in trouble, tired of Hope goddamn County. Joseph can go fuck himself, right after he managed to get his Team back. God, might as well bail over the mountains, if the roads to normality are still closed down. 

_Not that Hudson or Burke would actually let him leave with unfinished business._

So it was back to Falls End again. Which was a five-Hour Car drive in itself, longer if he goes off Roads, which it's gonna be either way with all the Patrols around, a small break from the Mountain Air that seemed to choke him and the Song that clirred in his Bones, humming along when he got bored, to an all too familiar, dooming, Song.

Pastor Jerome told him to check up on some Farms down South, Mary May asked him to take down the Fuel Tanks and Zip Kupka still leaves him Messages on how the Government plans on take him down, take down _the truth_. Nevermind that a Cult has taken over, killing and kidnapping people left and right, but at least the Cows are not being drugged anymore, right?

He let Boomer stay with Mary this time anyway, too worried that he gets careless when scouting the Bliss Manufacture. Nick stayed with Kim, since the Baby was due soon, and Jess was still recovering, which meant he needed to go alone this time. Hurk was not quite the silent type, and he preferred to take it smooth, or else the whole building would collapse on them both. Not that he bothered anyway, Montana had still a lot to offer than Nature, Hunting and a murderous Cult devouring everything in its Path. 

But he didn't slow down a lot for any of that, which means he was more than exhausted at the end of the day, which also means his guard dropped, meaning _he should have searched for a safer place to sleep overnight_ , and _let the fire die before closing his goddamn eyes._

So he woke up with cultist surrounding him, being delighted to finally caught the Deputy that managed to do much trouble for their Heralds. He was worse in Situations before, Jacob's Hotel for starters, or hell, the capturing Squad that John send out to find him, but in the end there was always someone _else that helped him out._

He didn't even get as far as grabbing his gun after he managed to kick into the legs of the guy who was standing the closest, as around seven, or hey, maybe even ten guns, if he is gonna be pessimistic here, point at his face. A kick into his ribs from the guy he slammed to the Ground and a heavy Boot on his throat, pressing down enough for him to feel disgusted on how his Adams Apple feels on the other side of his throat. 

"You wanna play dirty, Sinner?" The pressure doesn't let up, even after he tries to squirm away. His eyes swift over the surrounding group, he can count ten, the cars are still on so including the drivers maybe thirteen? He was sure there were a pair of Judges, too. All Jokes aside, if he lands in the next Outpost his chances get slimmer by the minute. No one knows where he is, the peggies learned to keep their Prisoner Routes away from the Radios. And to that, its night, in a few hours the sun will rise and he will be escorted to Joseph, a very disappointed, and Big-Statue-mourning Joseph. He starts to sweat, nervousness sets in, maybe something else too, he wishes he could breathe these feelings out. 

And so he did the only thing he could have done with tied hands and a few hushed words to the ones who were lifting him up. _He chose to do this_ , somehow, maybe it was self punishing, because after all he could have waited for rescue, tried to make a run for it, but maybe even it was the need to feel something else than exhaustion and anger. 

Faith might be the best manipulator around town, but the Deputy knows how to get things he wants, one way or another. It's the closest to a talent he has, next to his natural charm, his incredible luck and the way he stumbles into Situations that should have killed him the second he stepped in. 

He snaps out of his thoughts when someone slaps his face, the woman riding him yells at him but he can't make it out, the bliss rushes to his ears and he needs a moment to realize that it's not Faith sitting on top of him, gleefully watching the scene unfold. A shudder goes through as he imagines her taking him, the one Seed Sibling that is deemed as pure and innocent, but probably as sadistic as her brothers. The scene goes on, and for a split-second he also sees Joseph standing midst the crowd, but another slap pulls him back and its just another Peggie with sunglasses. His dick twitches. 

The Woman pushed herself off him, visibly satisfied and gets out of his view. But he is still hard, not close, because the bliss made him zone out and stop paying attention to the peggies using him, but now its getting obvious and he shifts uncomfortably. 

"You want us to finish you off? You think you deserve this?" He shudders and realizes he doesn't, whines for it anyway. A hand closes around his cock, and he hears quiet laughter behind his head. "Maybe we should show the Father how fast we tamed you. He is going to be impressed. You want to be good right?" The hand is moving faster know, and another around his mouth and nose, cutting of his air entirely. 

"Maybe we let John or hell, _Jacob_ , take their turns too. It's all in the family now." Another Voice intertwines, his lungs start burning. "You would say yes to anything, would you?" It burns, his lung ache for air and he trashes out as much as he can, but the heat in his belly only pools lower. 

"Come on, Sinner. Show us how wretched your Soul is. You take every filthy thing we give you, because you're greedy. You take and take and take until you can't take anymore and then you still ask for more. Your sin should be a different one." The eulogies aside, the hand on both his dick and his mouth do the rest to push him over the edge, the black spots around his eyes starts to fade, he snaps for air when the hand is gone. 

The worst thing is that its not satisfying, or mind blowing, its short and stops immediately, which leaves his dick pulsing and him coughing for air. And after that, embarrassment sets in. Exhaustion comes sneaking back and the feeling of disgust fills his mind. He wants to leave, he wants to realize that none of this really happened and that this isn't a speeding ticket he can get out of with a little of eye batting and a blowjob in his car. 

__Maybe he really needs a cleansing now._ _

He looks around, as most of them are fixing their clothes, talking loudly, paying no real attention to him anymore, but then he hears it, so familiar and so, so comforting. 

It's faintly, the slight buzzing of the motor way above the clouds, and he shifts, both in anticipation and because he slowly starts to freeze. 

The first shots fall suddenly and he jumps at the sound, as Peggies run around in panic, trying to organize themselves, but nearly half of them are dead on the ground as Carmina goes down and finishes the bare rest of them. He hears the Resistance Members coming, a few blind shoots into the dark and he closes his eyes, preparing for the next few minutes he prays he could just dissociate. But God never seems to answer when he calls, and the cold breeze around his tights make him shudder once again. 

Seriously, _screw_ Hope County. 

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is longer than my bookreport and now i know why i got a C on it  
> anyway next up is kim/male deputy/nick rye, thanks for reading yall and remember joseph seed probably has a small dick


End file.
